


FAWSEHOOD!

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, enjoy this, time to live up to my username, tiny sides, who wants to read adorable fluff with tiny logan and tiny patton???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: Logan and Patton have become children, and Roman and Virgil need to take care of them. The results are incredibly adorable.





	FAWSEHOOD!

“Come now, Logan, you must eat something! Open up, Littlest Professor.” Roman tried again to get the bespectacled tyke to eat the forkful of eggs, but his mouth remained stubbornly closed.

Beside him, Virgil smirked as he easily fed a happy, babbling little Patton. “You know he hates eggs, right?”

“What?! No! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because it’s fun watching you suffer.” Another spoonful of scrambled eggs mostly made it in Patton’s mouth, and the darker side quickly wiped up what didn’t with a napkin.

“Uuuuggghhhhh, Viiirrrrgiiiilllll!!! How could you betray me like this?! I thought we were in this together, Hot Topic.” How the smirk on Virgil’s face got even more evil, Roman couldn’t tell you.

“Oh, we are. But just because YOU forgot Logan’s favorite thing to eat doesn’t mean I should always have to remind you, Princey.”

Roman glanced at his young charge, who was now frowning sadly at the tray to his high chair. “I tol’ you ‘Oman dudn’t like me.” he muttered softly. Patton’s giggles stopped, and he immediately shot an alarmed look at the logical side.

Roman put his hand under Logan’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I like you very much, young sir. I am just a FOOL for forgetting our love of Crofters!” He proclaimed it dramatically before whirling towards the fridge, missing the beaming smile that spread over Logan’s face.

“At least put it on some toast. Do NOT - PUT THE SPOON DOWN!” Virgil tossed his napkin on the table in annoyance as the royal ignored him, uncapping the jar and getting a heaping spoonful.

“Here comes the airplane!” He made dramatic noises, and Logan clapped with delight before obediently opening his mouth and eating the jam.

“COOT!!! LoLo SOOOO cooooot!!!!” Patton was squealing and wriggling in his chair, and frankly Virgil had to agree.

Logan’s face turned bright red, and he scowled at his giggling counterpart. “Am not!”

“Are too!”

“NOT!”

“TOO!”

Finally, Logan slammed his tiny fists on his tray, pointing a finger at Patton.

“FAWSHOOD!!!!!”

Everyone froze, the adorable squeak slowly fading from their ears.

“AHHHHH!!! LO LO SOOOO COOOOOT!!!!!” Patton shouted before leaning over and yanking Logan into an enthusiastic hug by his tiny clip-on tie. Roman couldn’t help the delighted noise that came straight from his heart as Logan rolled his eyes and buried his burning face in his friend’s shoulder. A strangled sound came from Virgil, who was staring at the scene with wide eyes, one fist to his mouth as though trying to suppress a scream.

Roman slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a one armed hug.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and I am so mad I wasn’t recording it!!!!” Virgil hissed, before hesitantly returning the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows me on Tumblr knows that Tiny Sides is my thing. I love writing adorable fluff with one or more of the Sides as children. I take no responsibility for your dental bills.


End file.
